


Kill Me

by Ambercreek



Series: Roleplay Drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, What am i doing i don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested from mistressevermoon from the drabble list</p><p>Kill Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character killing yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me

Barricade was always most glad to go out and snag a life of an Autobot. But it just happened to be the one that he had grow some feeling for. The other bot called him weak and such for falling in love. It wasn’t truly all of his fault for that outcome.

He current state was that of blur. His internal scanners were shut off, but for a good reason. Didn’t really want to know what further damage the femme has caused him. Had big scratches that covered his chest plate, a few sensitive wires poking out of the armor, and probable a few unattached wires in the right leg.

But his damages were nothing compared to the ones that Evermoon’s had suffered.Deep gashes on both with energon pouring out of it, dented on the faceplate, and others that he just didn’t wish to describe.

With him still in the best condition he was mostly liking going to be the one going back a winner. Using most of the strength he pushed himself off of the dirt. Sharp pain shot through his damaged leg. Ignoring the pain he limped his way to Evermoon who was currently damage beyond able of repairs kneeling down throbbing in pain She wasn’t even able to struggle or even look up at the mech before Barricade dig deep within her chest plate aiming right for her spark.


End file.
